25 Themes
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: 25 themes of femGermany and Italy. Takes place during and after WWII. Rated T for some violence.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another APH fanfic. I regret nothing.**

**And this one has a genderbended Germany. Expect to see a lot of those. More than canon Germany at least.**

**Nothing more to say but to leave a review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

1. Introduction

It was one hell of a way to meet one another, with Germany finding Italy in a tomato crate in the middle of the forest, but every meeting had to start somewhere.

2. Love

She loved Italy and she knew it, it wasn't exactly something she could help. Now all she had to do was gather the courage to tell him.

3. Sunshine

Italy felt the breathe leave his body as Louise ,with the sun shining behind her, stood above him hands on her hips and lecture ready on her lips. "You really shouldn't nap in an open field Feliciano."

4. Dark

She wasn't sure when it had started but waking up in the middle of the night with darkness clouding the room from a nightmare and hearing Feliciano right next to her sleeping soundly started to calm her down.

5. Seeking Solace

When the war started to take an ugly turn Italy always turned to Germany to find comfort in her awaiting arms and trying his best to ignore it all.

6. Brothers

Romano was fiercely protective of his younger brother and the same was to be said of Gilbert about his younger sister. A German and Italian meeting of the siblings wasn't complete without Romano screaming for Louise to stay away from his younger brother and Gilbert from trying to shoot either Italian.

7. Vacation

The stranded island that she, Feliciano, and Kiku were on was by no means a relaxing vacation but as she watched Feliciano splash in the water she couldn't help but smile and notice her muscles starting to relax.

8. Blood

Italy stopped cold at seeing her bloodstained uniform. _Itwashersallhers_. And the only thing she was concerned about was whether he was hurt.

9. Drive

Louise gripped the leather seat with her nails as Feliciano speeded along the highway.

"Slow down!" she screamed.

10. Break Away

They had an alliance damnit! Germany gritted her teeth together at the sight of Northern Italy on the Allied side. She felt the last part of her mind crack.

11. Fall

It was a black hole. One that had opened in her mind and swallowed her whole. His betrayal hurt so much, she welcomed the numbing pain.

12. Insanity

When Italy, the country never the person, joined the Allied Powers and he went to Germany to ask for forgiveness she did to him what she had done to Poland and France. The bruises and wounds she gave him didn't heal for weeks. But that wasn't what scared him the most. It was the look in her eyes that convinced him that the war had finally caused her to go into insanity that she had fought the entire time.

13. Questioning

"Why the hell did you betray me Northern Italy?" Germany snarled as her grip on his throat tightened.

14. Breathe Again

She felt it in the back of her head, in the middle of a fight of her and Japan verses the Allied Powers. Hitler. He was dead. She froze, dropped her weapon and fell to her knees her eyes overflowing with tears. She was free, she could breathe.

15. Memory

'Ever since the 900s I've loved you Ita-chan.'

16. Smile

After the war it took a long time until Louise was able to smile again. But seeing Feliciano on her doorstep for the first time since he joined the Allies brought it back.

17. Mother Nature

There were many things Louise hated about being a girl. Being called weak was one. Being told almost every day that she wasn't strong enough to be a independent nation was another. But this one conquered them all she believed as she clutched her pillow tightly, curled up, and Feliciano bring her chocolates and beer to help soothe the pain.

18. Female

Feliciano never treated her like a girl most of the time. He didn't think she was weak and needed to be taken care of and never tried to control her like the other male nations have always tried. That was part of the reason she fell in love with him.

19. Helpless

Watching the Allied Powers imprison her in her own home almost tore him apart as much as she refused to even spare a glance at him.

20. Regret

There was so much that she regretted because of this damn war. She had hurt Feliks in the start of the war to gain more territory, Arthur through him losing his children and being bombed, and Francis through being controlled and nearly destroyed. She had hurt her own brother when he had tried to make her see sense from the monsters lies. In thanks she had beaten him to the ground and locked him up in a prison. She had hurt Feliciano when she had invaded him and when he had come asking for forgiveness.

21. Silence

The silence that followed after she unveiled the ring and the question was deafening and heartbreaking.

22. Marriage

It didn't seem right that she was the one who proposed, even though nothing else was 'stereotypical' in their relationship. That was why he said no.

23. Misery

He just didn't expect her to go into her own depression, that didn't have anything to do with her country. Prussia was calling for his blood a few days later when he was screaming at him for his sister.

"My sister hasn't eaten, slept, left her bedroom, or done anything because of you, you bastard!"

24. Apology

It wasn't until he gathered all his courage and went to her house with an apology, her favorite chocolates, and a ring in his pocket that she forgave him.

25. Kiss

After he slipped the ring on her finger they shared their first kiss. She tasted like beer and wurst. He tasted like pasta and wine.

It was perfect.

**

* * *

**

**About the insanity part I have a theory about that. During the war Germanys, the person not the country, mind was in chaos. All that blood and screaming and everything in the concentration camps were setting him/her over the edge. The final piece was Italy joined the Allied Powers which caused him to completely lose his mind until the death of Hitler who was basically the cause of it all.**

**Whew it's over.**

**How did you guys like it? Leave a review if you will.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
